In large-scale data center architectures, a number of leaf, or top-of-rack (TOR) switches may be unified across a fabric network using multi-stage packet forwarding. Thousands of ports, connecting other networks and/or end devices, may be served by the leaf switches connected by a fabric comprising a single large switch and/or a number of interconnected spine switches. The ports connected to the leaf switches may be multi-homed through port-channels (also called link aggregation groups or LAGs)—virtual interfaces with multiple physical links—to provide resiliency in the form of load-balancing, fault-tolerance, redundancy, increased bandwidth, etc. Across a large datacenter, a large number of port-channels, on the order of N/2 for every N ports, must be supported so that every leaf switch can forward traffic to anywhere in the datacenter network. Current implementations have limited table space that may be able to support only a few hundred port-channels, which limits the ability to scale the number of port-channels.